Still Believe in Love (MinYoon)
by Jjknoona
Summary: Yoongi mencintai Jimin sehingga ia rela menjadi kekasih gelap teman sekamarnya itu. Bukan hanya sekedar ciuman, namun mereka juga melakukan lebih. Meski ingin memiliki Jimin seutuhnya, namun Yoongi harus rela berbagi dengan kekasih Jimin. ia hanya ingin Jimin menjadi miliknya, namun Yoongi tau Taehyung lebih berhak atas Jimin. bolehkah ia berharap Taehyung tidak ada? (MinYoon)
1. Prolog

Tahun 2207, merupakan tahun yang serba canggih. Berbagai penelitian berhasil. Jangan heran jika kalian menemukan ada Mutan yang berjalan bebas layaknya manusia normal serta robot dan hewan-hewan peliharaan yang terlihat patuh pada manusia. Tahun 2207, dimana sebuah penelitian tentang rahim buatan dikatakan berhasil. Para pria kini sudah dapat hamil asalkan mereka mau menahan rasa sakit akibat penanaman rahim.

Karena rasa sakit inilah banyak yang menolak untuk operasi penanaman rahim.

Ditahun ini, uang begitu berkuasa. Jika kalian punya uang, maka Pemerintah akan memberikan tempat yang layak. Namun jika kalian berada di level paling rendah, kalian harus merelakan hidup kalian dibeli oleh pemerintah.

Ditahun ini manusia sudah bisa hidup di air. Hanya dengan mengandalkan sebuah jelly kecil berbentuk pil, maka bernafas di dalam air bukanlah masalah.

Manusia yang hidup di zaman ini dibedakan atas tingkatan ekonomi mereka. Para kasta bawah akan dianggap sebagai budak. Mereka diperlakukan layaknya sampah. Hanya sedikit yang bersimpati pada mereka, selebihnya hanya pandangan jijik yang mereka dapatkan. Bahkan mati adalah jalan terbaik bagi mereka daripada hidup menderita.

Lahir dengan kasta terendah pada abad ini adalah hal yang sangat menyedihkan.

Sistem pendidikan di sini terbagi tiga. Pertama untuk para kalangan atas, kedua untuk para mutan dan ketiga untuk manusia kalangan bawah. Sekolah mereka juga berbeda. Para kalangan atas akan mendapatkan sekolah yang layak dan sistem pendidikan yang terbaik. Mereka dipuja dan diagung-agungkan.

Sedangkan para Mutan lebih dididik pada bagian penelitian layaknya manusia kalangan bawah, tak jarang mereka juga dijadikan bahan percobaan. Bedanya para Mutan masih dibiarkan berkeliaran bebas, mendapatkan hidup yang layak. Sedangkan manusia kalangan bawah akan tinggal bersama pemerintah. Dan mematuhi segala aturan pemerintahan. Hidup manusia kalangan bawah adalah milik pemerintah. Mereka sama sekali tidak berhak menentukan pilihan.

Anak-anak akan memulai sekolah pada usia 7 tahun. Mereka akan ditempatkan di sekolah yang bernama Sekolah Dasar selama 5 tahun. Pada usia 12 Tahun mereka akan memasuki sekolah dengan sistem kejuruan. Sekolah yang terdiri atas empat jenis bidang. Mereka akan tinggal di sekolah itu sampai usia 19 tahun. Lalu setelahnya barulah mereka memasuki dunia kerja.

Tahun 2207, meski yang berkuasa adalah uang. Namun sekaya apapun seseorang, mereka tidak akan bisa melawan pemerintah. Tahun yang canggih, namun banyak penderitaan di dalamnya.

.

.

Halooo kali ini saya datang membawa FF MinYoon dengan Jimin seme dan Yoongi Uke. Ada yang pernah membaca FF ini sebelumnya atau merasa pernah baca de el el? Iya,,... ini FF adalah hasil remake FF saya yang lama dengan Couple berbeda dan Fandom yang berbeda pula.

Ini agak sakit sakit nyenut nut nut ya, yang suka Bapereu atau yang gak kuat baca adegan MinV lebih baik gak usah baca. Takutnya kalian ntar nyut nyut kayak hatinya Yungih tiap liat MinV...


	2. Chapter 1

Aku terdiam di ranjangku. Menatap dedaunan yang berguguran melalui jendela. Ini sudah memasuki awal musim gugur. Cuaca tidak sepanas sebelumnya. Kumainkan bola kecil berwarna biru yang aku beli beberapa hari lalu. Aku merindukan Profesor muda yang telah menyelamatkan hidupku. Satu tahun telah kulalui di Sekolah ini. Satu tahun setelah hari kebebasanku. Satu tahun dimana aku baru merasakan yang namanya kehidupan.

 _"Dengar_ _._ _Mulai sekarang namamu bukan Suga lagi. Tapi kau adalah Min Yoongi. Putra keluarga Min. Pakai lencana Biru ini. Jangan sampai hilang. Hanya lencana ini yang akan menunjukkan kalau kau berasal dari kasta atas. Berbahagialah, Hyung... kau sudah bebas sekarang._ _Lupakan masa lalumu, kau tidak boleh merasakan sakit dan penderitaanmu yang dulu. Kau harus kuat demi masa depanmu._ _"_

Kalimat terakhir yang Jungkook ucapkan padaku setelah keluarga Min mengangkatku sebagai anak mereka. Keluarga yang membebaskanku dari masa lalu yang kelam. Keluarga yang memberikan seluruh kasih sayangnya untukku. Sampai-sampai aku takut jika suatu hari nanti aku tidak bisa membalas semua kebaikan mereka.

Aku meringis memegangi perutku. Tubuh ini, entah sudah berapa kali mereka melakukan berbagai percobaan. Entah sudah berapa kali benda tajam itu menggores kulitku. Namun setidaknya aku lega, tidak ada tanda bekas jahitan. Dengan bantuan laser, kulitku akan kembali mulus. Aku bersyukur, orangtua angkatku berada dari kasta atas. Mereka melakukan apapun agar kulitku kembali mulus. Dan mereka juga menghilangkan semua jejak kasta bawahku.

Mereka benar-benar sosok Malaikat yang Tuhan kirimkan untukku. Bahkan aku tidak pernah membayangkan sebelumnya akan hidup bebas seperti sekarang. Dulu aku hanya berpikir bagaimana caranya untuk makan tiga kali sehari, apa yang harus aku lakukan agar bisa bertahan dari rasa sakit pisau yang menggores tubuhku, dan berharap saat tidur, aku akan tertidur untuk selamanya.

Pintu kamar terbuka. Di sana, sosok teman sekamarku muncul dengan wajah lelah. Aku tidak tau apa yang dilakukannya di hari libur ini. Mungkin berkencan dengan kekasihnya. Mengingat hal itu hatiku menjerit sedih.

"Jim, kau sudah pulang." Aku tersenyum lembut pada Park Jimin. Pria tampan dengan wajah rupawan itu berjalan menghampiriku. Seperti yang kuduga, ia memelukku lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leherku. Kebiasaan yang selalu ia lakukan saat kembali dari berkencan.

"Aku merindukanmu." Lirihnya sembari menciumi leherku.

Aku tersenyum singkat. Merindukanku? Yah, beginilah nasib menjadi kekasih gelap. Aku hanya bisa meratapi nasib malangku. Masalah yang satu baru selesai, sekarang malah muncul masalah baru. Aku mencintai Park Jimin yang nyatanya sudah memiliki seorang kekasih –Kim Taehyung. Aku mencintainya, sehingga ketika ia datang padaku, aku langsung menerimanya. Bodoh memang, tapi cinta itu buta, bukan?

Lucunya aku harus rela menjadi kekasih gelap, hanya kami berdua yang tau hubungan ini. Hanya di kamar milik kami inilah dia menjadi milikku. Keluar dari kamar ini, dia adalah kekasih Taehyung. Pria berwajah begitu tampan dan manis. Banyak yang menggilainya, dan aku tidak berani untuk bersaing dengannya. Taehyung itu baik, ia sangat ramah. Bahkan kepadaku yang menusuknya dari belakang.

Aku memeluk Jimin ketika ia melumat bibirku, mendekap erat tubuh pria yang begitu aku cintai ini. Aku menyukai ciuman Jimin, aku mencintainya. Namun ketika mengingat bibir ini bukan hanya milikku, hati ini tersayat. Tapi asalkan bisa berada disampingnya, aku akan tetap bertahan. Aku tau aku bodoh. Tapi ungkapan cinta itu buta, ada benarnya.

Dia adalah pria pertama yang aku cintai. Dulu aku bahkan tidak tau apa itu cinta. Hidupku hanya penuh dengan darah dan jerit kesakitan.

Ciuman Jimin beralih turun ke leherku. Ia menghisap dan menggigitnya. Sial, aku yakin leherku penuh tanda kemerahan sekarang dan besok aku harus memakai syal ke sekolah. Beruntung sekarang musim gugur. Aku pernah memakai syal di musim panas, dan Jung Hoseok menanyaiku habis-habisan.

Aku melenguh ketika Jimin meremas pelan selangkangku. Kalau sudah begini, kami pasti akan berakhir dalam adegan panas. Meski aku hanya kekasih gelap, tapi Jimin berkata hanya aku yang pernah tidur dengannya. Aku tidak tau, apakah aku harus merasa sedih atau bangga. Tapi untuk saat ini aku harus bangga karena hanya aku yang pernah menjamah tubuh tegap milik Jimin. Hanya aku yang pernah mendengar desahan erotisnya ketika mencapai puncak. Hanya aku yang memberikannya kepuasan di malam-malam yang dingin.

Bergumul, saling berpagutan, desahan yang bersahutan dan diakhiri dengan pelepasan cairannya ke dalam tubuhku.

Aku bahagia meski aku tidak tau bagaimana perasaannya padaku.

Jimin menciumku semakin liar. Lidahnya bermain-main di nippleku. Menggigit dan menghisap benda kenyal itu. Beberapa kali aku melenguh kegelian. Aku pasrah ketika dia melucuti semua pakaianku. Sepertinya kami tidak akan keluar ketika makan malam nanti. Jika sudah bercinta, Jimin suka lupa waktu. Alhasil aku akan terkapar hingga besok pagi.

Aku kembali melenguh ketika mulut hangat Jimin memanjakan tubuh bagian bawahku, mengirim rangsangan yang membuat perutku bergejolak. Yeahh beginilah setiap melakukan seks, Jimin akan memuaskanku terlebih dahulu.

"Akhh..." aku mengerang ketika Jimin memaksa masuk. Sakit. Meski kami telah melakukannya berkali-kali, namun holeku tetap saja tidak siap menerima Jimin. Berapapun banyaknya lube yang dioleskan Jimin ke batangnya, tetap saja benda perkasa itu tidak masuk dengan mudah.

"Maaf."Jimin berujar pelan. Ia menghentikan gerakannya, mengecup lama kedua kelopak mataku. Di saat seperti ini aku merasakan dia benar-benar mencintaiku. Tatapan matanya begitu lembut, lalu bibir yang tersenyum itu benar-benar membuatku lupa akan dosa yang tengah kami lakukan.

Maafkan aku, Taehyung.

"Ini... sakit..." lirihku dengan nafas terengah.

"Aku akan bergerak pelan."

Aku mengangguk. Toh setelah rasa sakit ini aku akan merasakan kenikmatan.

Tubuh kami bergerak pelan. Berusaha mencari kepuasan. Berkali-kali Jimin menyentuhku di titik terdalam yang mengakibatkan aku mendesah nikmat. Tumbukannya terasa begitu menggairahkan. Aku menatap Jimin yang bergerak di atasku.

Tampan.

Ia terlihat sangat rupawan. Keringat yang menetes dari dahinya, deru nafas serta wajah yang menahan sejuta rasa nikmat. Ketika obsidian tajamnya menatapku, aku tersenyum gugup. Aku memalingkan muka, terlalu malu untuk melihatnya. Namun Jimin menarikku, memaksa mata kami saling menyatu.

Ia begitu tampan dan rupawan. Aku takut terjebak begitu dalam.

"Mendesahlah." Bisik Jimin tepat di depan bibirku. "Aku suka mendengar desahanmu."

"Ahhh…." Aku mengerang nikmat. Kupeluk tubuhnya dan membenamkan wajahku di bahunya. Aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuhnya membuatku semakin bergairah. Astaga, dia Park Jimin kekasihku, dan aku selirnya.

Aku memejamkan mata dengan bibir terbuka ketika lagi-lagi Jimin menyentuh titik terdalam di tubuhku. Detik berikutnya aku merasakan bibir tebalnya meraup bibirku dan kami kembali tenggelam dalam ciuman panas.

Ketika ciuman kami terlepas, aku mendesah tanpa bisa mengontrol suaraku. Jimin begitu pandai menggoyangkan pinggulnya. Oh sial, ini benar-benar nikmat. Aku selalu mendesah heboh seperti perempuan setiap kali Jimin bergerak cepat.

Ini memalukan, aku tidak boleh seperti wanita yang tengah disetubuhi. Aku lelaki. Tapi Jimin berkata ia sangat menyukai desahanku. Ia bahkan sengaja menghentakkan pinggulnya dengan keras ketika desahanku mulai menghilang.

Kamar ini kedap suara, sehingga sekeras apapun aku menjerit, tidak akan ada yang mendengarnya.

Kami kini berada dalam posisi berdiri, aku membelakangi Jimin menghadap dinding. Pria tampan itu memelukku dari belakang. Erangan nikmat kembali terdengar dari bibir kami. Kenikmatan ini tak dapat aku tolak. Berkali-kali kami mengganti posisi dan berakhir dengan adegan aku menungging di atas kasur. Jimin sering menyebutnya dengan Doggy style.

Dan ia menyukai gaya bercinta yang satu ini.

Kekasihku inilah yang mengajarkan semua tentang seks padaku. Dia mengatakan jika dua orang saling mencintai, maka harus berakhir dengan adegan intim seperti ini. Aku percaya padanya. Itu artinya dia tidak sepenuhnya mencintai Taehyung, bukan? Namun aku mulai ragu ketika melihat kemesraan mereka. Haah, entahlah, aku tidak mau memikirkannya dulu.

"Nghh... Jiiiimmhhh..." aku meremas bantal ketika merasakan gelombang orgasme menghampiriku. Cairan putih kental itu mengalir keluar membasahi seprai. Sepertinya kali ini aku harus mencuci lagi.

Aku kembali mengerang ketika merasakan cairan Jimin memasuki tubuhku. Hangat. Ciuman lembut Jimin berikan di punggungku sebelum akhirnya ia mengeluarkan miliknya dari dalam tubuhku.

Kosong.

Semua terasa kosong begitu ia tidak berada di dalam tubuhku lagi.

"Lelah?" Tanya Jimin. Ia memelukku, sesekali menciumi pucuk kepalaku. Wajahku berada tepat di depan dadanya. Aku bisa mendengar debaran jantung kekasihku. Lalu tangannya membelai lembut pinggang sebelah kananku. Dimana tatto berbentuk burung Phoenix tergambar dengan indahnya menutupi tatto yang orang-orang brengsek itu ukirkan di tubuhku.

Awalnya tattoku itu berbentuk cakar berapi, ketika kedua orangtuaku mengangkatku menjadi anak mereka, bagian pinggang sebelah kananku ditambahi gambar burung Phoenix agar tatto cakar yang tidak bisa hilang itu tersamarkan. Cakar itu melambangkan orang-orang kelas rendah yang hidup sebagai budak pemerintah. Dan aku benci mengingat hal itu.

"Hmm..." Jawabku singkat. Biasanya setelah istirahat sebentar, Jimin akan kembali meminta jatah. Tapi ada saatnya kami hanya menghabiskan satu ronde. Sepertinya hari ini Jimin cukup puas dengan satu ronde yang telah kami lewati.

"Tidurlah. Nanti aku akan membangunkanmu saat makan malam."

Aku menurut. Kupejamkan mataku ketika ia menyanyikan lullaby untukku. Suaranya merdu dan menenangkan.

.

.

Aku berjalan dengan langkah tertatih keluar kamar. Jimin sudah menuju aula beberapa menit yang lalu. Sudah aku katakana bukan, kalau dia hanya mejadi milikku ketika di dalam kamar. Aku tersenyum pilu, seandainya tidak ada Taehyung, pasti dia sudah sepenuhnya menjadi milikku. Kami tidak perlu bersembunyi seperti sekarang ini.

Tapi itu tidak mungkin, Taehyung adalah tunangan Jimin. Mereka sudah dijodohkan sejak kecil. Dan mereka terkenal dengan pasangan yang mesra.

Aula besar tempat makan malam diadakan mulai ramai. Aku mencari-cari tempat duduk yang kosong. Tersenyum ketika melihat Hoseok dan Seokjin melambaikan tangan. Dua makhluk ini adalah sahabatku, namun mereka tidak tau kalau aku ada hubungan dengan Jimin. Yang mereka tau, aku dan Jimin tidak dekat. Karena yaahh... kami memang jarang bertegur sapa jika berada di luar kamar.

"Kenapa lama?" protes Hoseok. Ia memberikan tempat diantara dia dan Seokjin.

"Maaf, aku ketiduran." Ringisan akibat rasa sakit di bokongku tak bisa aku sembunyikan. Namun dua sahabatku tengah fokus pada makanan. Ketika aku melihat ke depan, aku mengumpat di dalam hati. Jimin dan kekasihnya berada tepat di depanku. Sekilas aku lihat mata Jimin menyorotkan kekhawatiran. Apa dia melihat aku meringis?

Apa dia mengkhawatirkanku?

"Aku mengambilkan daging dan nasi untukmu." Seokjin meletakkan piring berisi makanan yang ia sebutkan di hadapanku. Aku tersenyum. Ia memang selalu perhatian.

"Terima kasih."

"Suga, bagaimana kalau malam ini kau menginap di kamarku?" tawar Hoseok. "Aku ingin bercerita banyak padamu."

Aku tertegun. Sekilas aku melirik ke arah Jimin yang matanya menyiratkan rasa ingin tau akan jawabanku. Aku melirik Taehyung, ia sibuk memotong dagingnya dengan begitu elegan. Ahh, kenapa ia terlahir begitu sempurna? Tampan, manis, kaya dan baik hati. Bagaimana mungkin Jimin tidak akan jatuh cinta padanya.

"Maaf, tapi malam ini aku benar-benar lelah. Mungkin kapan-kapan aku bisa." Tolakku. Aku melirik Jimin, ia tidak menatapku lagi. Pria itu sibuk berbicara dengan Taehyung. Sesekali aku melihat Taehyung tersenyum dan menggeleng.

Bolehkah aku cemburu?

Ini menyakitkan, aku bahkan tidak tau dengan rasa makanan yang tengah aku makan sekarang. "Aku selesai." Kudorong piringku ke depan. Secepat kilat aku meminum susuku. Siswa di sini selalu diberi gizi yang cukup oleh pihak sekolah.

"Aku juga." Seokjin dan Hoseok berujar serempak.

"Mau ikut ke tempat biasa?" tawar Seokjin.

Aku mengangguk tanpa berpikir. Saat ini pikiranku kacau. Tempat biasa yang di maksud Jin adalah Danau Sekolah yang berjarak tidak jauh dari asrama. Tanpa melihat ke arah Jimin, aku mengikuti kedua sahabatku.

Kami berjalan melintasi kebun asrama yang berisi berbagai bunga dan pohon buah. Dimusim berbuah, kami bisa menikmati hasil kebun ini sepuasnya. Danau yang kami tuju telah terlihat di depan mata. Lampu penerangan yang dipasang di sana membuat suasana terlihat romantis. Suatu hari nanti jika Tuhan mengizinkan, aku ingin berada ditempat ini bersama Jimin. Berdua. Tanpa takut ada yang melihat.

Kami memilih duduk disalah satu kursi. Menatap riak air danau dengan pantulan cahaya bulan yang terlihat begitu indah. Jika ke sini saat siang, maka akan terlihat ikan-ikan kecil dipinggirnya. Serta bunga-bunga yang akan bermekaran indah dimusim semi.

"Aku iri melihat Jimin dan Taehyung." Hoseok membuka pembicaraan. "Mereka begitu serasi. Taehyung juga baik."

Aku tersenyum kecut. Dua orang ini pasti akan mengutukku kalau tau hubunganku dengan Jimin.

"Katanya setelah lulus keduanya akan menikah. Mereka sudah sangat dekat. Bahkan aku dengar Taehyung dulu sering menginap di rumah Jimin."

"Tentu saja. Mereka bertunangan. Zaman sekarang tidak ada yang mengherankan. Bahkan aku dengar orangtua Jimin akan senang kalau Taehyung menginap bersama Jimin."

Seokjin mengangguk setuju. "Aku yakin mereka pasti pernah melakukan seks. Kabarnya liburan kemarin mereka dan teman-teman Jimin yang lain berlibur ke swiss."

Aku meremas ujung kaosku. Beruntung tempat ini temaram sehingga mereka tidak bisa melihat raut wajahku. Hatiku serasa ditusuk. Apa jangan-jangan Jimin membohongiku? Mereka sudah ditunangkan sejak kecil. Sangat mustahil jika mereka belum pernah melakukan seks. Sedangkan aku saja yang baru berpacaran beberapa bulan dengan Jimin sudah melakukan seks. Atau aku saja yang terlalu pemurah?

"Tapi aku tidak pernah melihat tanda kemerahan dileher Taehyung." Sambung Hoseok. "Taehyung bahkan selalu terlihat berjalan normal."

"Bagaimana dengan tubuhnya. Kau tidak bisa menerka bukan? Mungkin saja mereka bermain halus. Aku bahkan pernah memergoki mereka berciuman di danau ini."

Aku tercekat. Mereka pernah ke danau ini? Oh, romantis sekali. Diam-diam aku menangisi nasib malangku. Beginilah rasanya menjadi selir.

"Aku mengantuk. Aku ingin ke kamar dulu." Potongku. Aku tidak ingin mendengar lebih banyak lagi. Ini sangat menyakitkan. Aku hanya tidak ingin air mataku jatuh secara tiba-tiba. Aku tidak punya alasan untuk itu nantinya.

"Ini bahkan belum jam sembilan, Yoon."

Aku tersenyum ke arah Seokjin. "Tapi aku benar-benar lelah dan mengantuk." Dengan keahlianku, aku mengeluarkan Aegyo yang aku jamin bisa meluluhkan hati kedua sahabatku. Mereka mengatakan aku terlihat imut jika melakukan aegyo. Apa mereka lupa jenis kelaminku? Aku laki-laki, mereka harus ingat itu.

"Baiklah." Benar bukan. Seokjin akhirnya luluh. "Kita kembali ke kamar." Ia berdiri dan membantu Hoseok. Temanku yang cerewet itu merangkul bahuku, sedangkan Hoseok merangkul lenganku. Sekarang aku terlihat sebagai seorang hyung di sini. Ah tapi mereka berdua sama-sama cerewet sih.

"Lalu kapan kau akan menginap di kamar kami?" Hoseok memeluk lenganku semakin erat. Dia yang paling muda diantara kami, sehingga dia sangat suka bermanja-manja seperti ini.

"Nanti aku akan mencari waktu luang."

Kami berjalan melintasi kebun kembali. Aula besar sudah sepi ketika kami melewatinya. Apakah Jimin telah menungguku di kamar? Bibirku melengkung membentuk senyum tipis. Aku tidak sabar ingin tidur dipelukannya.

"Kau benar-benar sangat mengantuk ya." Seokjin menatapku prihatin saat aku mempercepat langkah. Aku membalasnya dengan tawa ringan. Ketika memasuki gedung asrama, kami menemukan beberapa orang penghuni yang duduk di ruang santai.

Sekolah kami ini memiliki 4 asrama yang diberi nama dengan nama hewan yang sering ditemukan dalam mitologi yunani. Pertama asrama Phoenix tempat aku, Jimin, Taehyung, Seokjin, Hoseok dan beberapa siswa terkenal lainnya. Diberi nama Phoenix karena kami para penghuninya dipercaya bisa menyembuhkan segala macam penyakit. Kami di sini lebih dididik pada ilmu pengobatan selama 7 tahun. Dalam mitologi Yunani, air mata Phoenix bisa menyembuhkan segala macam penyakit.

Kedua ada asrama Kirin. Diberi nama Kirin karena di asrama ini mereka akan dilatih ilmu berperang. Tugas mereka adalah untuk menyelamatkan negara. Bahasa kerennya mereka adalah Tentara. Kirin adalah hewan suci pada mitologi Yunani. Mereka akan melindungi tempat-tempat yang dikuasai oleh pemimpin yang bijaksana.

Ketiga ada asrama Pegasus. Diberi nama pegasus karena diasrama ini semua siswa dididik untuk menjadi seorang penemu. Dalam mitologi Yunani, Pegasus bertugas melayani dewa Zeus. Karena itulah mereka yang berada di asrama ini bertugas melayani pemerintah dengan menjadi seorang penemu yang pintar. Dan Jungkook berasal dari asrama Pegasus. Dia punya otak yang luar biasa cerdas.

Keempat ada asrama Dragon. Di sinilah para calon pemimpin ditempatkan. Mereka akan dilatih ilmu tatanegara. Dalam mitologi yunani, Dragon sering dianggap sebagai dewa oleh beberapa suku.

Dalam hal sekolah, para siswa akan ditempatkan sesuai bakat masing-masing. Ketika ditempat lama aku sudah berada pada bagian ilmu pengobatan.

Kami tersenyum pada orang-orang yang duduk di ruang santai. Kemudian berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamar masing-masing. Sesampai di pintu kamarku, kami berpisah. Kamar Hoseok dan Seokjin berjarak empat kamar dari kamarku. Dan kamar Taehyung ada disebelah kamar mereka bersama Bogum. Mereka cukup akrab. Tapi Taehyung memang akrab dengan semua orang sih.

Awal memasuki asrama ini aku sudah ditempatkan sekamar dengan Jimin. Dia sangat dingin di bulan pertama. Ketika memasuki bulan keempat, dia mulai mengajakku berbicara. Bulan kelima kami mulai menjadi sepasang kekasih. Yah, meski kekasih gelap dan aku sering menamai diriku selir Jimin.

Dengan rasa tidak sabar aku membuka pintu, aku ingin segera berada dalam pelukannya. Namun pemandangan yang kulihat sangat membuatku menyesal karena tidak menerima ajakan dua sahabatku untuk menginap.

Aku menemukan Jimin dan Taehyung tengah berciuman panas. Bahkan separuh kancing piyama Jimin telah terlepas. Dengan menguatkan hati aku menyunggingkan senyum di bibirku.

"Maaf, aku tidak tau kalau kalian berada di dalam." Setidaknya suaraku tidak berkhianat. Kulihat Taehyung menatapku kaget. "Silahkan lanjutkan, anggap saja aku tidak ada." Dengan lutut gemetar aku berjalan menuju kasurku. Tanpa mengganti pakaian, aku merebahkan tubuh membelakangi mereka. Memasangkan earphone ke telinga dan menghidupkan music sekeras mungkin.

Aku tau mereka juga pernah melakukan hal ini. Tapi melihat secara langsung membuatku sakit. Silahkan kalian bayangkan bagaimana rasanya jika kekasih kalian berciuman dengan orang lain. Meski aku hanya kekasih gelapnya, tapi rasa ini begitu menyakitkan.

Kuhapus air mata yang mengalir turun. Aku tidak ingin mereka tau. Kututupi seluruh tubuhku dengan selimut. Aku tidak mau membayangkan apa yang mereka lakukan. Aku hanya ingin tidur tenang malam ini dan berharap ketika bangun nanti semua akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

Paginya aku sengaja bangun lebih awal. Tersenyum pilu ketika melihat Jimin dan Taehyung tidur dalam posisi berpelukan, biasanya akulah yang berada dalam pelukan Jimin. Cepat-cepat kubasuh tubuhku, dengan tergesa-gesa pula aku memakai seragam. Semuanya kulakukan tanpa suara. Aku benar-benar ingin keluar dari kamar ini secepatnya.

Pukul 6 pagi aku sudah berada dipinggir danau. Aula besar baru akan buka jam 7, setidaknya aku bisa menenangkan diri dulu di sini. Ini adalah tahun terakhirku di BigHit Setelahnya aku akan memasuki dunia kerja. Kalau dipikir-pikir, aku baru menginjak usia 18 tahun. Aku akan lulus dari sekolah ini ketika berusia 19 tahun. Dan itu tidak beberapa bulan lagi.

Aku tersenyum tipis ketika mengingat hari-hariku sebelum masuk BigHit. Sedari kecil aku hidup bersama pemerintah. Mereka yang menyekolahkanku, tapi mereka melakukannya bukan dengan maksud baik. Selain anak-anak sepertiku disekolahkan, kami juga harus siap menjadi bahan percobaan mereka.

Hingga usiaku genap 17 Tahun, hidupku bagai neraka. Aku bersyukur Jungkook menemukan seseorang yang mau mengadopsiku sehingga aku bebas dari tempat terkutuk itu. Meski aku berasal dari tempat yang disebut penampungan, tapi kedua orang tua angkatku merahasiakan identitasku. Dengan uang yang mereka punya, mereka bisa memalsukan sejarah hidupku. Hanya beberapa orang yang tau tentang identitasku di Sekolah ini. Pemilik sekolah dan Kepala Sekolah ini salah satunya. Mereka sahabat orangtua angkatku.

Mengenai Jungkook. Dia adalah Profesor muda dengan segudang bakat yang ditempatkan di daerahku. Ia menyelesaikan sekolahnya di usia 16 tahun. Otaknya benar-benar jenius. Ia pendiam, namun sangat baik. Pria Jeon itu ternyata diam-diam mencarikan orangtua angkat untukku.

Dari yang aku dengar ia dan orangtua angkatku tergabung dalam partai yang sangat menentang perlakuan perbudakan terhadap kalangan bawah. Pemilik sekolah dan kepala sekolah juga termasuk di dalamnya. Gosip yang beredar, orangtua Taehyung-lah yang mendanai pergerakan mereka.

Dingin. Aku mengusap kedua lenganku. Sudah hampir satu jam aku berada di Danau ini. Kuputuskan untuk kembali ke Aula, perutku sudah lapar. Beruntungnya begitu aku sampai, pintu Aula terbuka. Beberapa siswa segera menyerbu dan duduk di meja Asrama masing-masing.

Kali ini aku mengambil tempat ditengah. Kusisihkan dua kursi kosong untuk sahabatku. Tidak perlu menunggu lama, mereaka muncul dengan cengiran konyol mereka. Tak lama berselang, Jimin muncul sembari merangkul Taehyung yang sibuk dengan ponselnya. Oh astaga, tidak puaskan mereka menyakitiku semalaman?

Jimin. Kenapa kau tega melakukan ini padaku? Aku tau kau hanya milikku di dalam kamar, tapi tidak bisakah sedikit saja kau menjaga hatiku? Jangan menancapkan pisau lain. Aku tidak yakin akan sanggup bertahan jika pisau itu milikmu.

Aku mencoba menghembuskan nafas perlahan guna menenangkan pikiran dan beralih menatap makanan yang telah terhidang di meja. Beberapa maid Robot berlalu lalang disekitar kami. Ketika kuarahkan pandanganku ke depan. Kim Namjoon ketua asrama kami telah duduk didepanku sembari tersenyum tipis.

Aku lupa mengatakan satu hal. Kim Namjoon menyukaiku.

.

 _ **To Be Continued**_

.

Sekali lagi, ini adalah FF lama saya dari couple berbeda. Saya merubah banyak hal untuk cast MinYoon.


End file.
